


Not A Monster

by MissWritesALot55



Series: Cloqwork Family [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: A sequel to Fear:Garnet sets out to prove that she is not the monster that Ozpin saw in his dreams.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Cloqwork Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Volume 6 onward! Read at your own risk!

Garnet had never meant to listen in on the conversation between Ozpin and Qrow. She really didn't. She heard Qrow from outside-he was complaining really loud. She wanted to welcome him back, spend two minutes to hear what he did-She didn't mean to hear them talk about the nightmare. The nightmare where a woman named Salem killed her family and friends. The nightmare where she killed Ozpin in cold blood. She didn't mean to hear her father tremble at the thought.

She left it alone that night. The next day, however, the thought remained. It choked her, it made her think that they were expecting her to change into a monster. She certainly did fit the bill of a monster.

Her skin was abnormally pale and was becoming riddled with dark veins. Her eyes were a dark red and the whites were completely pitch black, and she still hadn't gotten a good grasp on what powers she had-and didn't tell them about.

Maybe she should have done that earlier. But then they would have reported it to Ironwood. She would have been taken back to that clinic. They would experiment on her for sure. She couldn't let that happen. 

She didn't want to kill her family. She had to prove that.  
\-----------  
That morning while Oscar and Maylea were at school and Ozpin and Qrow were gone, she filled the bathtub up to the brim with water. 

She kicked off her shoes, hoisting herself in. She had done this a few times before, ever since the trip to the beach when she was 7. She just...had to concentrate.

'Think about the beach...think about the beach....'

She placed her feet in the water, pushing herself up, and before she knew it, she was standing on water. Her eyes fluttered open and looked down. A rush of excitement flooded through her. It worked!

But something was different. Where she was, where she was standing, it was black. Wherever her feet touched, the water was black. 

Garnet moved around, the water feeling like a bounce house. Where was this black stuff coming from? Or was it just her, seeing things?

No, it couldn't have been fake. It was following her. It kept following. It had to be real. Right?

She had gotten so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the front door open and two sets of footsteps wandering the house.

"Did you find it yet?"

"Nope."

"Maybe one of the kids took it by accident."

"I'll ask Garnet. GARNET!"

The mention of her name broke her concentration and she fell through the water and banged her head hard against the tub. "GAH!"

Hurried footsteps came up the stairs and flung open the door. Qrow rushed in and Ozpin followed behind. "GARNET!"

Garnet lifted her head, her vision blurred. She felt Qrow pull her out and lean her against his chest. "She's bleeding."

"N-no, I'm fi-"

Qrow moved his hand in front of her face. It was completely covered in dark red blood. "This is not fine. Here, can you stand?"

Garnet nodded, standing up as she was led by Ozpin downstairs to the kitchen. He sat her down as Qrow whipped out the first aid kit and got to work.

"Garnet, what were you doing up there? How did this happen?"

Garnet's eyes fell to the floor. "I just...slipped."

"So you're trying to tell us that you just decided to jump in the bathtub with all of your clothes on and you slipped?" Qrow questioned.

"I was bored..." She mumbled.

"Garnet. We need the truth. Now."

"Well, so do I." She said, staring up at Ozpin, "do you think I'm going to kill you?"

Ozpin took a step back, clear thrown off by the question. "What?"

"I heard you the other night...you were talking....you said...you saw me, and I killed you," she stood up, getting closer to him, "who is Salem? Does she something from me?"

The two men exchanged a worried glance before Ozpin knelt down to Garnet's height, taking her hands in his. "I guess you are old enough to know the truth."

"Oz, you don't-"

He waved him off. "She deserves to know. They all do....Garnet...There is something that I have told very few people about...It's...something about me." He sighed, staring directly into her big scarlet eyes, "it is going to sound more than a bit far fetched but...I share my soul with another man's soul. He inhabits my body and occasionally takes...control of my body."

Garnet looked down at her feet and then back at him-her mentor, her caretaker-a man who was practically her father and called as such, was not...not entirely her father.

"So...You're not...Ozpin? You're-"

"I am. I am, right now. The man that has been raising you and taking care of you, and loving you-it's all me. My soul is just...merged with someone else's."

She nodded, although she didn't totally understand what he was trying to say. "Okay...but what does that have to do with this Salem lady?"

Ozpin gripped on her shoulders. "The man whom I've been sharing my soul with...he knew Salem. She is....a powerful being that has been alive for many millenia and she-"

"Is exactly like me?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No..she is nothing like you. She is...an evil, manipulative woman who has a following of people. People who are willing to hurt and kill-all for her. They are stronger than us. Stronger than me. I wasn't afraid of you becoming a monster...I was afraid of losing you to her. I was afraid that she would take you from me and warp your mind. I..."

Ozpin shut his eyes, his head bowed. Qrow knelt beside him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "What he means kid, is that she is a lot more powerful than your old man and I. She's been alive longer than you or I have been. She knows what to do, what buttons to press. Your pops and I would lose it if she did somethin to you and the others....we love you, Garnet. No matter what happens, we're gonna love you and we're gonna protect you the best we can."

Garnet's eyes fell to the ground, fidgeting with her fingers. Her heart swelled, this odd feeling swirling around in her. 'what is this...? Is this guilt? Guilt? Guilt because I'm hurting the people I care about? People I love? The people....I've been lying to....?'

"I....I love you too, dad...dads...I..." She took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something...I've been hiding things from you..."

Ozpin looked up at her, the grip on his hands tightening. "What is it?"

'are you sure about this?'

Garnet nodded to her own question. "I...I think I'm start-no, I have been starting to develop some form of semblance or...power. For a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Really appreciate you for stopping by and happy reading!


End file.
